


Śnieżka i prześladowca

by noemiharpia



Series: Prompts [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boy Michael, M/M, Praca z wattpad, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Michael i Calum mają swoją przeszłość, ale żaden nie mówi o tym głośno...Natomiast teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Nic ich nie łączy.Hood stara się przeżyć, a Clifford utrudnia mu to jak tylko może.





	Śnieżka i prześladowca

**Author's Note:**

> Praca przeniesiona z Wattpad :)
> 
> *Przyznam szczerze, że jak zaczynałam to pisać to byłam totalnie przerażona i przekonana, że koncertowo to zepsuję :/  
> Wydaję mi się, że jednak nie jest tak źle, ale ocena należy do was ;)

*******

Calum naprawdę nie cierpiał szkoły średniej, a zostało mu jeszcze półtorej roku, bo był właśnie na półmetku drugiej klasy, chociaż miał dopiero szesnaście lat. Jednak zawsze był inteligentny jak na swój wiek i rodzice zdecydowali o tym, że zacznie edukację rok wcześniej. To, z czym inni męczyli się godzinami, czy nawet musieli płacić za korepetycje, jemu przychodziło łatwo i praktycznie bez wysiłku i między innymi za to był znienawidzony przez rówieśników. Nikt się do tego nie przyznawał, ale tak naprawdę mu zazdrościli, a skoro nikt nie miał odwagi przyznać tego głośno, to uprzykrzali mu życie jak tylko mogli. Zaczynając od głupich dowcipów w młodszych klasach: chowanie mu plecaka do damskiej toalety, czy zabieranie drugiego śniadania, a kończąc na wyzwiskach i szturchnięciach, gdy dotarli do liceum. Najgorszy z nich wszystkich był Michael Clifford - punk dupek, który przez przypadek poznał jeszcze jego długo skrywaną tajemnicę.

Mulat przez jakiś czas spotykał się ze starszym od siebie o dwa lata chłopakiem ze szkoły muzycznej, Chrisem, i wszystko zmierzało naprawdę w dobrym kierunku, do czasu aż nie natknęli się na czerwonowłosego. Następnego dnia już całe liceum wiedziało, że Hood wolał chłopaków. Obelg i dręczycieli przybyło, ale Michael i tak nadal wiódł wśród nich prym i był najbardziej kreatywny w swoich poczynaniach.

Miesiąc wcześniej:  
Cal jak każdego dnia musiał pokonać całkiem spory odcinek do szkoły, ale zamiast gnieść się w miejskiej komunikacji, która w godzinach porannych była wyjątkowo zatłoczona, wolał się przejść spacerkiem, gdyż upał jeszcze nie był aż tak dotkliwy, lecz tego dnia nigdy nie dotarł do swojego celu, bo grupa jakichś starszych przyjaciół Clifforda, cuchnąca przetrawionym alkoholem i dymem papierosowym, wrzuciła go do jednego z koszy i kawałkiem drutu zablokowali klapę. Z każdą minutą robiło się coraz duszniej i cieplej, a odór stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Powoli tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością i gdyby nie zdeterminowany staruszek, który chciał wyrzucić psią kupę, z pewnością skończyłoby się znacznie gorzej niż osłabieniem i lekkim odwodnieniem.

Kolejną oryginalniejszą akcją było włamanie się do jego domu przez Clifforda i podrzucenie mu trawki oraz kilku zużytych gumek, a na jego nieszczęście matka to znalazła i jakoś nie uwierzyła, że to nie jego rzeczy. Odcięła go od jego jedynej ucieczki - Internetu. Jak okazało się następnego dnia Michael nie tylko coś zostawił w jego pokoju, ale też zabrał zdjęcia z rodzinnego albumu i wywiesił je w szkole w kilkudziesięciu kopiach. Na fotografiach młodszy był często uwieczniony z głupimi minami lub w samych kąpielówkach, ale największą furorę wśród dręczycieli robiło to zdjęcie, na którym, może dwunastoletni Hood, przebrany był za dziewczynę, bo jego siostrze zachciało się poćwiczyć na kimś dobór stylizacji, a ich zwariowany ojciec stwierdził, że to godne uwiecznienia dla potomnych. Od tamtej pory do licznych przezwisk dołączyły nowe: pizda, kurwa… i kilka takich, których naprawdę nie chciał pamiętać. Jednak wbrew sobie nie był w stanie zapomnieć. Paliły i raniły wciąż od nowa, bo mimo, że starał się jak najmniej wyróżniać z tłumu, dręczycielom i tak zawsze jakoś udawało się go wytropić, żeby się „zabawić”. Zawsze zbyt delikatny i wrażliwy chłopak nie pojmował jak mogło kogoś cieszyć krzywdzenie drugiego człowieka.

 

 

 

*******

\- Hej, pedale! - Krzyknął za nim Michael już przy wejściu do placówki, a liczył na spokojniejszy dzień… - Jak tam ten twój chłoptaś? Pieprzył Cię już dzisiaj, że tak niemrawo chodzisz? - Wytatuowani kumple chłopaka zarechotali wrednie, a Cal przyspieszył, aby zdążyć zabrać książki z szafki i ulotnić się z rzadko uczęszczanej części szkoły. - Może znalazł już inną szmatę, bo nie wyglądasz na tryskającego szczęściem, co? - Hood był bliski łez, bo Chris rzeczywiście niedawno go rzucił, tłumacząc się tym, że poznał kogoś niezwykłego i prosząc o zrozumienie. - Znudziła mu się twoja dupa, a może zrobiłeś się za luźny od ego ile razy Cię posuwał?! - Słowa prześladowcy stawały się coraz ostrzejsze i głośniejsze, a brunet desperacko rozglądał się za drogą ucieczki.

Na szczęście tym razem los był dla niego łaskawy, bo nauczycielka matematyki, która wyjątkowo nie lubiła czerwonowłosego, pojawiała się w zasięgu słuchu i musieli zostawić mulata w spokoju. Dodatkowo kobieta poprosiła Cala o pomoc w zaniesieniu tablic matematycznych do pracowni i dzięki temu miał zagwarantowany spokój do końca przerwy..  
\- Calum, wiesz, że zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie lub któregoś innego nauczyciela, gdyby Ci dokuczali. Nikt nie będzie płakać, jeśli znowu zostaną zawieszeni albo może nawet wylecą ze szkoły… cóż, ja na pewno nie. - Tak, on o tym wiedział, ale Clifford dosyć dokładnie opisał mu, co zrobi, jeśli się gdzieś poskarży. Wbrew temu, co teraz przeżywał, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na samobójstwo, a doprowadzenie do otwartego konfliktu z tą bandą dupków było jak podpisanie na siebie wyroku. Nie spieszyło mu się na tamten świat.

\- Tak, wiem o tym, pani Hemmings, ale nie dzieje się nic, z czym nie mógłbym sobie poradzić…

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. - Widać było jak na dłoni, że kobieta nie uwierzyła w ani jedno słowo, ale dzięki bogu odpuściła.

 

 

*******

Powrót do domu zajął mu nieco więcej czasu, bo świta Michaela nawet bez swojego przywódcy była dosyć zdeterminowana, by uprzykrzać mu życie. Chociaż bez niego byli o wiele mniej pomysłowi i kończyło się na szturchnięciach i kilku bolesnych kopniakach, z których niestety jeden naprawdę mocny wylądował wprost na jego kroczu. Zwijał się z bólu na łazienkowych kafelkach, a oni tylko śmiali się, wyraźnie zadowoleni z efektu.

\- Ciota! - Rzucił jeszcze któryś niedorozwój i opluł go na pożegnanie. Hood musiał odczekać dziesięć minut, zanim ból zelżał na tyle, żeby był w stanie iść. Niestety w domu czekała go kolejna przykra niespodzianka w postaci kłótni rodziców, a powodem tego była jak zawsze matka, która jechała na kolejną delegację. Calum czasami zastanawiał się, czy ona naprawdę myśli, że ojciec był tak tępy, że nie domyślił się, co za tym wszystkim się kryję. Nawet piętnastoletnia Mali wyraźnie dała jej do zrozumienia, że doskonale wiedziała, co znaczyły te wszystkie wyjazdy i drogie prezenty, czy kwiaty przysyłane przez kuriera.

*******

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał ojciec dwójki nastolatków przy kolacji składającej się z ich ulubionej pizzy popijanej colą, bo dlaczego, do cholery, mieliby sobie odmówić tak przyziemnej przyjemności, skoro każde z nich na swój sposób potrzebowało pocieszenia.

\- Tak… - Mruknął, bo co innego miał odpowiedzieć swojemu ojcu, do którego chyba właśnie dotarło, że jego małżeństwo nie miało najmniejszego sensu, skoro tylko on próbował je ratować, kiedy żona regularnie jeździła z szefem na wycieczki i spędzała tam więcej czasu niż w domu. Calum nie chciał dokładać mu zmartwień, a powiedzenie czegoś w stylu: Nie tato, wszystko jest źle. Pamiętasz Michaela, tak tego Michaela… jesteśmy razem w klasie i teraz mnie nienawidzi, znęca się nade mną i przy okazji nastawił przeciwko mnie prawie całą szkołę… Ta, to byłoby niezwykle pomocne w ich sytuacji.

 

*******

Piątek nie różnił się zbytnio swoim rytmem od czwartku czy środy, bo rutyna została zachowana.

\- Cześć, kurwo! Jeszcze nie stoisz na swoim rogu? - Zapytał jakiś chłopak z ostatniej klasy, a Calum skulił się w sobie, starając się przemknąć dalej.

\- Musisz być dobry, skoro nadal masz nieobitą buźkę… podobno dziwki zawsze kończą martwe albo na dragach… - Dodała jakaś dziewczyna owinięta wokół jednego z koszykarzy, a drużyna zarechotała. Dzień jak co dzień, lecz Mulat próbował myśleć pozytywnie, okay? Przecież za kilka lat oni będą stać na kasach w Tesco, czy sprzątać biurowce, a on będzie miał jeden z tych pięknych gabinetów i lśniące nowe auto. Dom z basenem w spokojnej okolicy i partnera wyglądającego jak model, albo może uda mu się nagrać płytę i zwiedzi cały świat, robiąc przy okazji to, co kocha. Wpakuje się w kilka związków bez przyszłości, wyjdzie na kilka randek dla rozgłosu… kto wie, może nawet z kobietami, bo kto mu zabroni mieć przykrywkę Carę albo pannę Stone? Marzenia były dla niego gwarancją przetrwania w tej dziczy, bo dopóki nie odbiorą mu jego planów i myśli, będzie szczęśliwy. Nawet jeśli nie miał przyjaciół ani nawet znajomych, a oprócz rodziców czy siostry nikt z nim nie rozmawiał. Czasami doskwierała mu samotność, ale kto by się czymś takim przejmował? W końcu nawet pośród kilkutysięcznego tłumu jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie.

 

 

*******

O słuszności swojej teorii przekonał się po południu, kiedy na oczach kilkudziesięciu innych uczniów, grupa Clifforda zaciągnęła go za szkołę, gdzie znajdowały się warsztaty zajęć technicznych. Jeden z garaży stał otwarty, a oni wepchnęli go do środka i zatrzasnęli drzwi. Ciosy spadały jeden po drugim, a on nie miał pojęcia, czym tak bardzo znowu im podpadł… przecież nikomu nie wygadał.

\- Twoja matka jesteś taką samą kurwą jak ty! - Wrzasnął jeden chłopak i cóż, to zaskakujące, nawet jak dla niego. - Wiemy, po kim to masz!

\- Pewnie też lecisz na nadzianych, starszych kolesi… - Syknął Michael ze swojego miejsca w kącie, pozwalając innym szarpać za jego włosy czy ubranie. - Zawsze była z niej wyrachowana suka, a teraz, kiedy może zostać wielką panią na włościach, z pewnością zostawi swoje szczeniaki… w końcu to nie tak, że kiedykolwiek was chciała, prawda Calum? - Zaśmiał się złośliwie. - Tylko twój stary zlitował się i nie pozwolił Cię wyskrobać, a siostrunia była pewnie kolejną wpadką. - Podchodził coraz bliżej, cały czas z papierosem w ustach.

\- Proszę, przestań - jęknął młodszy, kiedy podeszwa glana uderzyła go w żebra i poczuł przeszywający, ostry ból.

\- Nie, ja dopiero zaczynam… - Zamruczał niczym szczęśliwy kot.

\- Proszę, nie… - To był pierwszy raz, kiedy naprawdę się ich aż tak bał. Wcześniej były pobicia i szturchnięcia, wyzwiska i wyśmiewanie się, ale teraz cały jego instynkt samozachowawczy krzyczał, że szykowało się coś gorszego i gdyby tylko miał jakiekolwiek szansę na ucieczkę…

Chociaż wiedział, że prawdopodobnie i tak nie da rady, spróbował dobiec do drzwi, lecz nie był nawet w połowie drogi, kiedy mocne uderzenie posłało go z powrotem na beton.

\- Błagaj suko, a i tak Ci to nic nie pomoże. - Syknął chłopak, który wcześniej wyzywał jego matkę. - Będziesz cierpiał, bo to przez twoją puszczalską starą, moja mama zostaję z niczym! Tak samo jak, Kurwa, ja! Willa i gosposia zostają, ale my musimy się wynieść do małej klitki, bo ojciec musi mieć miejsce dla nowej pani!

\- Nie wiedziałem… - Szepnął, chociaż wątpię, żeby to mu pomogło.

\- Chuj mnie obchodzi jebana cioto, co wiedziałeś, a czego nie! - Kolejny kopniak i następna fala bólu. - Jednak trochę mi lepiej, jak widzę Cię tak jak teraz… Michael, może mi go przytrzymasz, bo nasz pedałek chyba nie ustoi na nogach. - został zawleczony do góry, a ramię Clifforda owija się wokół jego szyi, przez co zostaje mu odcięty dopływ powietrza.

Wyższy chłopak dwa razy uderzył go z pięści w brzuch, a na koniec w podbrzusze, powodując ugięcie się kolan mulata. Ciemne mroczki zatańczyły mu przed oczami i sam nie wiedział czy było to spowodowane bólem, czy brakiem wystarczającej ilości powietrza.

\- Ja spadam, bo mam robotę. - Powiedział Mike. - A wy chłopaki? - Większość grupy gapiów spod ściany potwierdziła. - Andy?

\- Jasne… tylko daj mi jeszcze chwilę. Przyjdę do ciebie do knajpy. Zapić ten cholerny tydzień. - Powiedział chłopak, który go pobił.

-Jasne, ale nie przesadź. Nie chcę siedzieć za współudział w morderstwie. - Zaśmiał się, a do zamroczonego umysłu Hooda dotarł dźwięk odblokowywanych drzwi i kroki kilku osób.

Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło, zanim zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, ale chyba wolałby pozostać w takim stanie o wiele dłużej, bo kiedy tylko otworzył oczy, przywitał go promienny uśmiech tamtego psychopaty.

\- Teraz się jeszcze pobawimy… - Następnie poczuł pierwszy cios na twarzy i kolejny, a potem oberwał znowu w naruszone już żebra. Krzyczał z bólu i łzy wydostały się z jego oczu. Cios w brzuch, po którym Andy nadepną ciężkim buciorem na jego krocze, zmuszając go do skomlenia i błagań, lecz ulga trwała tylko chwilę, bo po niej nastąpił tak silny cios, że Calum nie wytrzymał i na jego spodnich pojawił się mokra plama.

\- Och, dziecko! - Zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie blondyn - Pampersa się nie założyło? - Zakpił i uderzył ostatni raz, zostawiając płaczącego, pobitego chłopaka samego.

 

 

*******

Dopiero późno w nocy, kiedy Mali zorientowała się, że brata nie ma jak zawsze w pokoju przed laptopem, poinformowała ojca, a ten początkowo nie bardzo chciał interweniować, twierdząc, że chłopak na pewno zabalował po tej jakże szczęśliwej informacji o tym, że matka zostawia ich dla kochanka. Nastolatka zmuszona więc była opowiedzieć co nieco rodzicowi sytuacji szkolnej Caluma i dopiero to zmusiło Davida do rozpoczęcia poszukiwań.

Koniec, końców nieprzytomnego chłopca znalazła pani Hemmings, bo zauważyła dwie istotne rzeczy - podręczniki Hooda rozsypane po całym dziedzińcu i otwarty garaż. Roztrzęsiona kobieta wezwała pogotowie i policję, w duchu wyrzucając sobie brak bardziej stanowczej interwencji.

Po przewiezieniu do szpitala stwierdzono uszkodzenia wewnętrzne i możliwe przerwanie jamy otrzewnej, co mogło w szybkim czasie doprowadzić do sepsy. Ze względu na ratowanie życia pominięto procedury zgody prawnych opiekunów i rozpoczęto operację, która skończyła się pomyślnie, bo wbrew wcześniejszym obawiam, krew w brzuchu pochodziła z perforacji woreczka robaczkowego, który i tak prawdopodobnie prędzej czy później byłby do usunięcia.

 

*******

Kiedy następnego dnia do drzwi Michaela zapukała policja o mało nie dostał zawału. Przyznał się, że tam był, ale wyszedł wcześniej.

\- Trochę mu pogroziłem i ubliżyłem… nic wielkiego. Mieliśmy swoje stare sprawy, a co było potem, nie mam pojęcia. Musiałem zdążyć do roboty, bo szef by mnie wylał. - Na szczęście stary Jaff potwierdził jego alibi i skończyło się jedynie na zapisie w aktach. Andy miał o wiele poważniejsze kłopoty, ale co dziwne, Michael jakoś nie potrafił mu współczuć. Przecież ostrzegał tego idiotę, ale nie, ten musiał być mądrzejszy!

Sam nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale nogi poniosły go do szpitala, a tam po cichu, unikając lekarzy i pielęgniarek, wślizgnął się do sali Hooda. Widok tych wszystkich urządzeń, do których podpięty był chłopak nieco go przeraził, a zmasakrowana twarz z pewnością będzie nawiedzać go w koszmarach. W końcu to jego wina, prawda? On nastawił całe liceum przeciwko brunetowi… wkurzało go to, że Calum był taki bystry i, w przeciwieństwie do niego, miał przed sobą przyszłość. Najbardziej irytował go fakt, że mimo wszystko nadal brakowało mu kontaktu z młodszym, a gdy zobaczył go z tamtym ulizanym blondynem o mało nie rozerwał gościa na strzępy… Pomyśleć, że kiedyś wszystko wyglądało między nimi nieco inaczej. Stare dzieje sięgające jeszcze czasów, gdy obaj mieli po kilka lat i naiwną wiarę w świat, która szybko została zweryfikowana i usunięta z ich młodych umysłów przez Panią Hood niczym niepotrzebny śmieć.

 

 

 

 

*******

Minęły dwa tygodnie od pobicia Caluma, a Michael każdego dnia walczył z jakąś niewidzialną siłą, która ciągnęła go do szpitala. Opierał się jej skutecznie aż do kolejnego piątku, ale po szkole chodziła plotka, że młodszy znajduje się w śpiączce i nawet lekarze nie wiedzą czy kiedykolwiek się wybudzi. Nauczyciele i dyrekcja w ciągu tych dziesięciu dni zorganizowali im klika spotkań z policjantami i psychologami, którzy powtarzali im, że przemoc nie była rozwiązaniem, a znęcanie się nad innymi podlegało karze. Nie była to dla nich żadna nowość, ale drastyczne zdjęcia, które policjanci pokazali im z interwencji za zgodą ofiar i z rozmytymi twarzami, zrobiły już większe wrażenie. Jednak największym szokiem było dla nich spotkanie z młodym chłopakiem na wózku inwalidzkim. Matt był traktowany w swojej szkole tak jak Calum. Głównie przez to, że był innego wyznania i jego rysy świadczyły o hinduskich korzeniach.

\- Z tego, co mi wiadomo, mój dzień w szkole nie różnił się zbytnio od tego, co przechodził z wami wasz kolega. Modliłem się tylko, aby jakoś przetrwać liceum, bo na studia miałem jechać do Anglii i tam prawdopodobnie zacząć nowe życie. Jednak na ostatniej prostej, tuż przed maturami, jeden z tych chłopaków ze złej rodziny, jak to fajnie określają nauczyciele, miał chyba gorszy dzień i potrzebował się na kimś wyżyć. Może gdybym pozwolił mu się pobić do nieprzytomności zamiast uciekać skończyłoby się inaczej. Czy gorzej czy lepiej, już się nie dowiemy. Wbił nóż w moje plecy i to tak niefortunnie, że przerwał mój rdzeń kręgowy, przez co jestem sparaliżowany od pasa w dół. Wszystkie moje marzenia i plany na przyszłość umarły, a ja nie chciałem bez nich dalej wegetować, więc robiłem wszystko co mogłem, żeby wybrać się na tamten świat… - Podwinął rękawy bluzy. - Mam za sobą trzy nieudane próby samobójcze i po ostatniej stwierdziłem, że ta siła, która zmusza mnie do pozostania w tym bezużytecznym ciele, wygrała. Żyję i staram się uświadamiać, że dręcząc innych tak naprawdę codziennie kawałek po kawałku zabijacie tę osobę… Jak się z tym czujecie?

 

*******

No właśnie Mike, jak się z tym czujesz?

To pytanie dręczyło go do końca lekcji i w drodze do ośrodka. Minął innych dzieciaków i zniknął w swoim pokoju, który dzielił z młodszym o trzy lata chłopakiem, który, co dziwne, jako jedyny nie bał się do niego odezwać. Może miało to coś wspólnego z tym, że Michael wstawił się za nim pierwszego dnia w domu dziecka i nie pozwolił starszym wychowankom okraść go z cenniejszych rzeczy osobistych. Rzucił się na łóżko i przez kilka minut tempo wpatrywał się w popękany, jasny sufit.

\- Co jest? - Zapytał współlokator.

\- Nic - Warknął.

\- Uhm… poczekaj, a kangury zaczną latać. - Zakupił - Chłopie, wyglądasz jak morderca, którego dopadły wyrzuty sumienia, albo jakby Cię coś przeżuło i wypluło.

\- Może tak właśnie było. - Westchnął, bo wiedział, że gówniarz jest równie uparty co on i na pewno nie odpuści.

\- Clifford, nie filozofuj tylko gadaj!

\- Kojarzysz takiego gościa z mojej szkoły Caluma? - Zapytał.  
\- Tego, którego rodzina wzięła Cię do siebie i proces adopcyjny ruszył, a potem tak z dnia na dzień oddali Cię z powrotem. Taaa, kojarzę.

\- Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Proszę Cię, ile razy naprawiałem Mirry ten zawieszający się komputer? Myślisz, że odpuściłbym sobie mały reserch?

\- Gdyby cię złapała…

\- Ale nie złapała Mike, a ja wiem, że nie przyjąłeś zbyt dobrze tego odrzucenia i powrotu do ośrodka.

\- To też tam było?

\- Uhm… nie wszystko zrozumiałem z tego psychologicznego bełkotu, ale tak, w skrócie bardziej niż startą rodziny przejąłeś się tym, że nie zobaczysz już więcej Caluma.

\- Problem w tym, że zobaczyłem… dopiero w średniej szkole i on mnie nie poznał.

\- Wybacz, ale muszę to powiedzieć stary… Czy ty się, kurwa, widziałeś w lustrze?!

\- Co?

\- Gówno… - Chłopak westchnął cierpiętniczo. - Jako kilkulatek wyglądałeś jak aniołek, a już od pierwszej liceum miałeś kolczyki i glany, no i ten kolorowy łeb.

\- Kiedy tak na to spojrzeć…

\- Więc, co zrobiłeś Mike? Nie próbuj nawet udawać.

\- Dręczyłem go przez ostatnie półtora roku, a za moim przykładem poszła reszta szkoły i tak się składa, że skończył w szpitalu z jakimiś poważnymi obrażeniami i w śpiączce. Byłem tam tylko pierwszego dnia, bo boję się tam iść ponownie.

\- Jesteś idiotą, ale takim mega giga, XXXL rozmiar. Czy ty posiadasz w ogóle mózg, pierwotniaku? - Jęknął blondyn, a w jego głosie wyraźnie słyszalny był zawód.

\- Hej!?

\- Tylko stwierdzam fakty, bo nie znalazłem innego wytłumaczenia. Poczułeś się urażony, może nawet zraniony i zamieniłeś jego życie w koszmar, tylko dlatego, że nie rzucił ci się od razu na szyję…

\- Ta… jak bardzo źle ze mną jest?

\- Tragicznie.

 

 

*******

Młody zmusił go do pójścia do szpitala, a nawet zaciągnął pod samą salę. Oczywiście wychowawczyni wmówili, że wychodzą tylko do pizzerii oddalonej o kilkaset metrów od ośrodka.

\- No, a teraz Pinokio idzie sam - Rzucił jeszcze młody, zanim wepchnął go do pokoju, przytrzymując klamkę z drugiej strony.

Michael, nie mając innego wyjścia, podszedł bliżej łóżka i przyjrzał się dokładniej mulatowi. Rozcięcia się zagoiły, pozostawiając po sobie niewielkie szramy, a siniaki znacznie wyblakły. Jednak nadal wyglądał na bardzo słabego i kruchego leżąc w białej, sterylnej, szpitalnej sali. Niepewnie podszedł jeszcze bliżej i bardzo cicho sięgnął po kartę przymocowaną do ramy łóżka. Ciśnienie lekko za niskie, a puls podwyższony, co świadczyło o tym, że serce jest obciążone i słabnie. Dodatkowo od dwóch dni pojawiała się w nocy gorączka i lekarze obawiali się, że któryś z odwiedzających pacjenta zaraził go jakąś infekcją wirusową. Notatki lekarza na marginesie były jednak czasami przydatne.

Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, dlatego przysiadł na niewygodnym taborecie i wpatrywał się w regularnie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową Caluma. To jedyne, co odróżniało chłopaka od trupa - wdech i wydech. Skoro tak, to nadal istniała szansa na to, że kiedyś się wybudzi.

\- Hej… pewnie jesteś przerażony, jeśli mnie słyszysz, w co szczerze wątpię, ale przecież ludzie to po coś robią no nie? - mruknął cicho. - W sensie, nawijają do nieprzytomnych i śpiących osób, bo w ten sposób łatwiej to z siebie wyrzucić. - Nerwowo pociągnął za włosy, powodując tym, że kilka z nich zostało wyrwanych, kiedy zahaczyły o zsówak w rękawie jego kurtki.

\- Powinienem powiedzieć… nie, to nie tak, że ktoś mi każe. Nie, ja chcę Cię przeprosić za to, co wyprawiałem ostatnio i wiem, że gdybyś był przytomny, kazałbyś mi iść do diabła i miałbyś rację, ale ja… - Przerwał na chwilę. - Pamiętasz, że jako smarkacze chcieliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi do końca świata? Wystarczył nam rok znajomości w podstawówce, a potem ten miesiąc, kiedy razem mieszkaliśmy i już prawie twoi rodzice mnie adoptowali, ale twoja mama mnie nie lubiła i przekonała twojego ojca, że jednak trzecie dziecko to błąd. Nie ważne, że byłem synem jego zmarłej przyjaciółki i po jej śmierci nie został nikt inny, kto mógłby się mną zająć. Tak bardzo jej nienawidzę, bo, mimo, że to twoja matka… jest zwykłą, zimną suką.

\- Michael? - Zapytał pan Hood, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - Nie wiedziałem, że nadal utrzymujecie kontakt? Co tam u ciebie? - Clifford był przerażony, bo co miał, do cholery, powiedzieć człowiekowi, któremu zniszczył syna?

\- Uhm… jesteśmy z tej samej szkoły. Wszystko u mnie dobrze.

\- Widziałeś, co się z nim dzieje? Nic mi nie powiedział, a powinien… przeniósłbym go do innej szkoły, albo powyrywałbym gówniarzom nogi z dupy. - Oczy nastolatka rozszerzyły się komicznie.

\- Uhm… może ja już pójdę. - Mruknął cicho.

\- Nie, czekaj! - Zawołał David - Naprawdę chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co u ciebie, gdzie teraz mieszkasz? Jak ci się żyję z tamtą rodziną?

\- Jaką rodziną? - Zapytał zdezorientowany nastolatek.

\- Joy mówiła, że znaleźli się jacyś twoi bezdzietni krewni i bardzo im zależy na adopcji, a skoro byłeś z nimi spokrewniony, to ułatwiało sprawę…

\- Proszę pana… nie chce obrażać pańskiej żony, ale kłamała.

\- Co? - Mężczyzna był w szoku.

\- Tak… wychowałem się w domu dziecka i spędzę tam jeszcze jakieś pół roku…

\- Niemożliwe, ale dlaczego ona? Przecież ty i Calum byliście tak zżyci. Płakał tygodniami po tym, jak cię oddaliśmy pod opiekę tamtej wychowawczyni, a ona potwierdziła wersję mojej żony… Mali wrzeszczała i nie dało się jej uspokoić, a Cal przez ponad rok prawie w ogóle z nami nie rozmawiał.

\- Może dlatego… od początku za mną nie przepadała.

\- Teraz już i tak nie ma jej prawie wcale w naszym życiu… gdybyś kiedyś chciał nas odwiedzić, zapraszam. Zawsze będziesz mile widziany. - Michael uśmiechnął się smutno i skinął głową, bo to na pewno nie była prawda. Gdy tylko Calum się obudzi, wszyscy go znienawidzą.

***

Od pierwszej wizyty Clifford odwiedzał młodszego chłopaka codziennie. Czasami wpadał tylko na kilka minut sprawdzić jego stan, ale kiedy współlokator krył go przed opiekunami, spędzał przy łóżku nieprzytomnego całe godziny.

Tym razem był kolejny piątek i zerwał się z kilku ostatnich lekcji, żeby móc dłużej posiedzieć w szpitalu.

\- Hej młody. - Powiedział, siadając na swoim stałym miejscu. - W szkole bez zmian, ale Andy dostał wyrok w zawiasach, bo reszta paczki się posypała i zgodnie zwalili całą winę na niego, chociaż mnie też się oberwało. Mam trzydzieści sześć godzin prac społecznych w schronisku dla zwierząt, ale ty pewnie wiesz, że akurat ten rodzaj kary mi nieszczególnie przeszkadza. Czworonogi są super, więc to bardziej nagroda niż kara… gdybym mógł pozwolić sobie na studia, jak nic wylądowałbym na weterynarii, ale marzenie ściętej głowy, bo i tak będzie świetnie, jak uda mi się skończyć szkołę i zdać maturę, skoro osiemnaste urodziny kończę na parę miesięcy przed egzaminami. Muszę gdzieś mieszkać i z czegoś żyć…

\- Dzień dobry Mike. - Powiedział ojciec Caluma zza jego pleców.

\- Uhm… dobry. - Wciąż czuł się niepewnie, kiedy starszy był dla niego tak miły.

\- Słuchaj, Mali powiedziała mi co nieco o waszych relacjach, ale widzę, że to nie do końca prawda. To, czy Calum Ci wybaczy, zależy od niego, ale jeżeli jeszcze raz coś mu się przez ciebie stanie… Michael zrozum, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na stratę któregokolwiek z nich.

 

*******

Michael wpadł w pewną rutynę: szkoła, szpital, schronisko, a do ośrodka wracał, kiedy już się ściemniało. Praca wśród zwierząt była świetna, nawet jeśli mu za to nie płacili i zajmował się głównie sprzątaniem boksów i klatek. Czasami kąpał psy, czy czesał perskie koty, ale jego ulubieńcem była szara kotka, która została wyrzucona przez właściciela do śmieci i niewiele brakowało, aby umarła w tym pieprzonym koszu. Przypomniało mu się, że jacyś starsi kumple, którzy opuścili już ośrodek, opowiadali mu, że potraktowali tak Caluma i wiedział, że to również była jego wina, bo wyzywał go przy nich, gdy zobaczył go z rodziną na jakichś zakupach i był kurewsko zazdrosny o zwyczajne życie, jakie prowadzi mulat.

Podświadomie wiedział, że wcale nie nienawidził go tak, jak to sobie wmawiał. Jego uczucia do tego chłopaka były tak skomlikowane jak egipskie hieroglify i nawet on sam miał problem z ich poprawnym odczytaniem. Objawienie spłynęło na niego, kiedy zobaczył Hooda w objęciach tamtego blondyna, a złość, ból i zazdrość splotły się ze sobą tak mocno, że musiał gdzieś dać temu ujście i wybrał najgorszy z możliwych scenariuszy. Od razu po tym jak tylko powiedział Andy’emu, że Calum jest gejem, miał ochotę cofnąć te słowa i nigdy ich nie wypowiedzieć. Szkoda, że się nie dało, bo to co później fundował brunetowi każdy jebany homofob w szkole, powodowało u Clifforda kolejne wyrzuty sumienia, ale przecież nie mógł okazać słabości, bo zjedliby go żywcem. Michael Clifford - punk, największy dupek i szkolny prześladowca, nagle mięknie i broni swojego worka treningowego…

 

 

*******

Siedział już pół godziny przy łóżku Caluma, ale nie był w nastroju do mówienia, bo wszystko nagle go przytłaczało. Sprawdzian z biologii go wykończył, i może mógłby już całkowicie olać naukę, skoro i tak nie będzie mógł iść na studia, ale cały czas podświadomie liczył na cud.

\- Przeraża mnie to wszystko, wiesz? Dorosłe życie, plany i rachunki, ale najbardziej boje się zostać sam… w ośrodku cały czas ktoś jest i coś się dzieje. Są nowe dzieciaki i wychowawczynie, kucharki i sprzątaczki, pan od napraw i kilku psychologów na zmianę. Całość tak bardzo tętni życiem, że nie mam czasu na myślenie, ale kiedy zostaję sam w czterech ścianach, cisza mnie wkurza. Najbardziej chyba tęsknie za tobą właśnie wtedy, gdy nie mam czym się zająć i dokąd uciec…

 

Później, po zakończeniu swoich zajęć, odwiedził ich młody, czyli inaczej - Josh i czerwonowłosy miał ochotę przywiązać go do tego jebanego krzesła, żeby tylko przestał się wszędzie plątać i dopytywać się o wszystko, a kiedy męczył kolejną pielęgniarkę o dokładne wytłumaczenie składu kroplówki i tego, w jaki sposób wpływa na organizm nieprzytomnego, dodatkowo chciał go zakneblować… najlepiej swoją brudną skarpetą. Szczyl był bystry i jadaczka nie zamykała mu się nawet na chwilę.

\- Widzisz Cal, co muszę znosić codziennie? - Westchnął z cierpieniem i uderzył czołem o metalową ramę łóżka.

Blondyn tylko się zaśmiał i pokazał mu środkowy palec.

\- Do zobaczenia Cal! - Krzyknął i zmył się z sali. Michael chwilę patrzył za nim, zanim z powrotem wrócił spojrzeniem do spokojnej twarzy dawnego przyjaciela. Właśnie wtedy go to walnęło… Calum był przystojny i mimo nieco dziecięcych rysów i pucułowatych policzków, dało się dostrzec, że za kilka lat będzie olśniewający.

\- Sorki, ale muszę, bo to pewnie jedyna okazja… - Szepnął, nachylając się do mulata bliżej i przez minutę po prostu skanował uważnie rysy jego twarzy, żeby jak najlepiej je zapamiętać. Ostrożnie pogładził jego policzek i zauważył, że skóra była nieco cieplejsza niż powinna, a to nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. - Nawet jeśli będziesz mnie nienawidził do końca życia, do czego masz prawo… chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że aktualnie jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Zresztą zawsze byłeś, ale byłem tchórzem i bałem się tego, co poczułem, kiedy zobaczyłem Cię pierwszego dnia liceum. - Przeczesał splatane kosmyki z przydługiej grzywki bruneta, a potem musnął ustami jego policzek i kącik ust. Następnie pocałował młodszego w usta i prawie pisnął przerażony, kiedy poczuł ruch tuż obok swoich warg. Chciał odskoczyć, ale chłopak trzymał go delikatnie za dłoń.

\- Hej Mike - mruknął słabo.

\- Cześć… Cal, ja... wiesz, że to wszystko… Kurwa, przepraszam. Powinienem pójść prawdopodobnie.

\- Zostań… ja, słyszałem wszystko, co mówiłeś.

-CO? - Clifford był nieco przerażony tym, że teraz brunet miał całkowity wgląd w jego umysł.

\- Ja ciebie też… i chyba zawsze to wiedziałem.

\- A ten twój blondyn?

\- Chris… potrzebowałem kogoś, każdy czasem jest samotny, Gordon.

\- Tylko nie moje drugie imię! - Jęknął Michael, czerwieniąc się. - Naprawdę przepraszam. Jakoś Ci to wynagrodzę, przysięgam.

\- Nie… ja zapominam, a ty po prostu nie atakuj mnie już więcej, bo nie sądzę, że wytrzymam dłużej.

\- Obiecuję, a jeżeli zrobię coś nie tak, twój ojciec powyrywa mi nogi z dupy…

\- Tak, to też słyszałem. Choć tu idioto - Mruknął Cal, ciągnąc chłopaka w dół, dopóki nie leżał obok niego na szpitalnym łóżku, a kiedy doktor wszedł do sali, jedynie złapał się za głowę, patrząc na glany znajdujące się na czystej pościeli.

 

 

*******

_Dokładnie rok później._

_\- Wiesz co Calum? - Zamruczał Michael po wyczerpującej, drugiej rundzie._

_\- Hm?_

_\- Cieszę się, że jednak nie jesteśmy braćmi… nawet przybranymi._

_\- Ta… ja też. - Potem obaj śmiali się tak głośno, że Mali musiała pogłośnić telewizor w salonie na cały regulator._


End file.
